I Give My Heart
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Yunho sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang keren. persis seperti yang di inginkan oleh Jaejoong. jadi apakah pernyataan ke-103-nya ini akan berbuah hasil yang manis? Kali ini bukan pernyataan melainkan lamaran./YunJae/GS/OOC/DLDR


**I Give My Heart**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**And Other Cameo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Yunho sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang keren. persis seperti yang di inginkan oleh Jaejoong. jadi apakah pernyataan ke-103-nya ini akan berbuah hasil yang manis? Kali ini bukan pernyataan melainkan lamaran.**

**Warning! GS for Uke, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Don't Like so Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah naik tepat di atas kepala. Sinarnya yang terik dan menyengat pun lantas membuat orang-orang berburu untuk mencari tempat yang sejuk. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, di dalam cafe dengan pendingin ruangan, ataupun di dalam mobil mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti mereka akan sangat enggan untuk berhubungan langsung dengan sang matahari.

Jung Yunho—Pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi bak seorang model itu pun mengecek jam dinding yang berada dalam ruang kerjanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.15. sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Pria itu ingin sekali keluar untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang sudah sejak tadi meraung-raung—meminta untuk di isi. Namun seingin apapun dirinya, ia merasa tak pantas untuk meninggalkan ruang kerjanya ini.

Masih ada banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen yang bahkan belum sempat ia sentuh.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Mungkin sudah menjadi resiko bagi seorang pewaris utama seperti dirinya. Berkutat dengan hal-hal kantoran untuk menggantikan tugas Appanya yang kini sudah menikmati masa pensiunnya.

Tetapi bukankah ini yang Yunho inginkan?

Sejak SMP, ia selalu ingin menjadi seperti Appanya. Menjadi pria hebat yang giat bekerja. Sayangnya, saat itu Yunho belum tahu, seberat apa pekerjaan yang di tanggung oleh Appanya. Dengan beribu dokumen yang tidak akan ada habisnya untuk di baca dan di revisi ulang.

Dan lagi, bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada seseorang? Untuk menjadi pria hebat kelak nanti.

Yah... seorang gadis yang sudah di sukainya sejak kecil. Dulu, puluhan kali Yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, dia tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika teringat masa lalunya itu. Mungkin memang bukan masa lalu yang indah, namun Yunho tetap berharap bahwa seseorang di masa lalunya itu akan menjadi masa depannya kelak nanti.

** Tok Tok Tok**

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk. Tidak lama, seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris pribadinya itupun masuk. Sebelumnya, wanita itu membungkuk hormat pada Yunho sebelum memberitahukan alasannya untuk menemui sang atasan.

"Ada apa Taeyeon-Ssi?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap wanita itu tajam. Bukannya berniat menakut-nakuti, melainkan memang beginilah Yunho. Tatapan yang tajam dan tegas serta kerap kali membuat para wanita takhluk dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun sayangnya, hati Yunho sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Jawab Taeyeon sopan.

"Nugu?" Yunho mengernyit heran. Seingatnya ia tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini. Yah, kecuali beberapa meeting yang sudah di jadwalkan.

"Seorang wanita. Dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya. tapi dia hanya bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin kentara.

"Suruh saja dia masuk." Perintah Yunho akhirnya.

"Tapi—"

"Wae?"

"Dia bilang, dia ingin anda yang menemuinya. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu anda di Orange Cafe yang berada di depan kantor."

"Aku tidak mau. Apa dia tidak tahu seberapa sibuknya aku. Kau saja y—"

"Tapi—"

"Apalagi ?"

"Wanita itu berpesan kalau anda tidak datang maka dia akan kembali ke spanyol."

Yunho yang awalnya baru membuka sebuah dokumen pun tersentak. Dia menatap asistennya serius.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi."

Setelah itu, pria yang tahun ini akan genap 30 tahun itupun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

Taeyeon yang menatap kepergian atasannya itupun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

.

.

"Hahh... Hahh... " Yunho sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan Orange Cafe yang di katakan asistennya tadi. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Lalu Yunho menampilkan senyum tampannya yang membuat para wanita tergila-gila padanya selama ini.

Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe dengan langkap tegap nan angkuhnya. Meski hanya melihat dari punggungnya saja, Yunho sudah dapat menemukan wanita yang ingin bertemu dengannya itu.

Ia pun melangkah mendekati meja nomor 3 yang terletak di samping jendela.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Yunho.

Wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya lalu menampilkan senyum menawan di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak. setidaknya ini tidak seberapa dengan waktu yang kau habiskan untuk menungguku." Ucap wanita itu.

Yunho tertegun menatap wanita yang teramat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Bogoshipo Yunho-ah." Ujar wanita itu.

Yunho yang sudah tidak kuasa menahan dirinya pun langsung merengkuh tubuh langsing wanita itu.

"Nado Bogoshipo Jaejoong-ie." Bisik Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

"Bagaimana Spain? Cepat sekali kau kembali." Mulai Yunho berbasa-basi. Senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya. Rasanya banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di dalam hatinya. Dia senang, bahkan terlalu senang. Melihat pujaan hati yang paling di rindukannya ini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Menyenangkan. Banyak pria tampan di sana." Balas Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia sengaja untuk menggoda Yunho. Ia ingin lihat apakah reaksi Yunho masih sama seperti dulu. Mudah cemburu dan protektif terhadap dirinya.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu, sedangkan ada seorang pria sempurna yang dengan setia menunggumu. Kau kejam sekali Jae-ah." keluh Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sambil menatap wajah Yunho yang sedikit memerah. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang berubah dari pria ini. Masih sama seperti dulu ketika mereka berusia belasan tahun.

Bahkan 7 tahun tak jumpa, tak mengubah sedikitpun perilaku Yunho—dan mungkin hatinya juga. Apa Jaejoong harus merasa bangga akan hal ini?

"Kau masih saja percaya diri seperti dulu." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Beginilah diriku."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus di buat tertawa dengan segala ucapan Yunho yang seolah membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana Changminnie? Apa kabarnya anak itu?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat pada Changmin—adik Yunho. Sebenarnya bukan teringat, hanya saja Jaejoong bingung ingin mengobrol tentang apa lagi. Rasanya duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho seperti ini membuat dirinya gugup.

"Anak itu mungkin tahun ini akan menyelesaikan skripsinya. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia sangat santai dalam hal pendidikannya. Dia juga malas berpikir dan menjalankan hidupnya dengan begitu santai. Kerjaannya hanya memotret dan menjaga anak-anak."

"Menjaga anak-anak?"

"Iya. Dia mengambil kerja sambil di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Ckck... dia benar-benar menjalankan hidupnya dengan sesuka hati. Dan lagi aku baru tahu kalau dia punya ketertarikan terhadap anak kecil. U-uhh..."

"Bukankah kau dulu juga seperti itu?" sindir Jaejoong.

"Yak! Setidaknya aku tidak separah bocah itu. dan lagi aku kan sudah berubah karena ..." Yunho agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia jadi gugup sendiri, apalagi Jaejoong kini tengah memandang lekat padanya.

"Diriku." Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-kata Yunho yang terhenti. "Terima kasih Yunho-ah."

**Flashback :**

"_Untuk kali ini, kumohon jadilah kekasihku." _

_Jaejoong menatap anak laki-laki yang saat ini sedang bersujud di hadapannya. Memang sih pernyataan ini terkesan norak dan kekanak-kanakan. Benar-benar sangat jauh dari kata romantis—itu bagi Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong sudah mengenal anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini lebih dari setengah usianya. Sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama, Jaejoong pertama kali mengenal Yunho pada saat itu. _

_Yunho yang anak berandalan, tidak pintar dan selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan para guru. Yunho pun selalu membolos setiap harinya. Tidak pernah mengikuti kelas tambahan meskipun ia sudah mendapat teguran keras dari guru._

_Meski awalnya tidak tertarik namun akhirnya tanpa sadar Jaejoong jadi tahu tentang banyak hal mengenai Yunho. Namja yang seperti ini, seperti itu, dan lain sebagainya._

_Namun senakal apapun Yunho, Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho bukanlah anak jahat. Satu nilai positif yang berhasil Jaejoong ketahui dari Yunho adalah seorang penyayang. _

_Yunho memang nakal, tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan suka melawan guru, namun Yunho tidak pernah absen untuk mengantar adik laki-lakinya ke sekolah. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat anak laki-laki itu selalu terlambat._

_Mungkin Yunho terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan besar. Namun tidak sekalipun Jaejoong melihat Yunho menyebut-nyebut tentang kekayaan orangtuanya. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Jaejoong tertarik pada Yunho. _

_Di saat para anak perempuan menjauhi Yunho yang memiliki predikat sebagai 'Anak nakal', Jaejoong justru mengulurkan tangannya dan mau berteman dengan namja itu. _

_Ketika para anak perempuan menjauhi Jaejoong karena anak itu dekat dengan Yunho, tidak barang sekali pun Jaejoong menjauhi Yunho demi mendapatkan kembali teman-teman gadisnya. _

_Ini semua karena Jaejoongtahu kalau pandangan mereka semua salah. Jaejoong mengenal baik Yunho, tidak seperti mereka. _

_Dan tanpa sadar, satu hal yang Jaejoong sadari. Gadis itu sanggup ketika ia harus rela kehilangan teman-teman perempuannya. Namun ia tidak akan bisa jika kehilangan Yunho._

_Hal ini ia sadari ketika Yunho kecelakaan dan membuat kaki namja itu patah. Jaejoong benar-benar takut saat itu. Takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Takut tidak bisa mengobrol lagi dengan namja itu. dan masih banyak lagi ketakutan yang Jaejoong rasakan._

"_Maaf Yunho-ah. Aku belum bisa menerimamu." _

_Namun meski Jaejoong dengan sadar kalau dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada namja di hadapannya ini, Jaejoong tidak mau menerima perasaan namja itu begitu saja. _

_Dan lagi, Jaejoong belum ingin ikatan yang ada di antara mereka terputus dan tergantikan dengan ikatan yang lain—seperti kekasih._

_Jaejoong senang bersahabat dengan Yunho. Namja itu tidak pernah canggung padanya dan selalu menjaganya. Dan Jaejoong pun bisa bersikap biasa, jika mereka masih dalam status 'sahabat'. Namun Jaejoong berani jamin kalau semua akan berbeda ketika hubungan mereka berubah. Tepatnya pada dirinya. Ia pasti tidak bisa bersikap seperti dulu lagi pada Yunho. _

_Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, namun Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho-Nya yang saat ini. Mungkin nanti ketika ia sudah menjadi lebih dewasa dan Jaejoong sudah pandai dalam menunjukkan sikapnya maka Jaejoong akan menerima Yunho. Dan semoga saja tidak ada yang merubah seorang Jung Yunho._

_Jaejoong tersenyum tipis menatap wajah sedih Yunho yang saat ini sedang menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Aku akan menerimamu kelak nanti Yunho-ah." Ujar Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat Yunho langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran._

_Mungkin kali ini merupakan pernyataan cintanya yang ke-102 kali dan semuanya di tolak oleh Jaejoong. Yunho mulai sadar kalau dirinya menyukai Jaejoong sejak mereka masuk dalam sekolah menengah atas dan ketika ia sadar kalau Jaejoong telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang mempesona. Namun sayangnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah menerima cintanya._

_Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat mata rubah Yunho yang menatapnya heran._

"_Ketika kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang hebat dan patut di banggakan. Bukan lagi Jung Yunho si anak berandalan yang suka melawan guru. Maka aku akan menerimamu pada saat itu." _

_Itulah kata-kata terakhir Jaejoong yang diingatnya ketika kelulusan SMA mereka. setelah itu, Jaejoong pun berangkat ke Spanyol untuk melanjutkan studinya dan Yunho pun berjuang di Seoul untuk menjadi pria seperti yang Jaejoong inginkan._

**FlashBack END.**

"Jadi apa sekarang kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong serius.

Jaejoong memasang senyum misteriusnya pada Yunho. "Akan ku pikirkan."

.

.

**Other Side's**

Changmin terduduk di sebuah bangku taman bermain anak-anak yang ada di SunShine Kindergarten. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi kalengnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Jae Noona sudah kembali." Gumamnya ketika ia selesai membaca satu pesan singkat yang di kirimkan oleh kakak laki-lakinya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Apa mereka sedang bersama ya?"

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin sekali menghubungi Jaejoong—sosok wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Namun kalau mengingat Hyungnya yang mungkin sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita itu, mungkin Changmin hanya akan menjadi pengganggu nantinya.

"Channie menyebalkan!" Changmin mengernyit. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan suara cempreng ini.

Ia pun menoleh lalu akhirnya mendapati dua anak didiknya yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon. Namun tampaknya kedua anak itu tidak dalam keadaan mood baik.

"Baekkie juga menyebalkan. Niat Channie kan baik." seorang bocah lelaki tampak memberengut sambil memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Niat Channie tidak baik. Gara-gara Channie, kumbangnya pergi kan" balas seorang gadis kecil yang lebih pendek dari anak laki-laki tadi.

Changmin menggeleng melihat interaksi kedua anak itu. Kedua anak itu memang selalu saja bertengkar bahkan untuk hal-hal sepele yang tidak penting. namun di saat-saat tertentu, anak itu juga bisa terlihat mesra layaknya anak umur belasan tahun.

Akhirnya sebagai guru yang baik, Changmin pun mendekati kedua anak itu. berusaha untuk melerai dan mencari jalan keluar agar mereka berhenti berkelahi.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Oppa... Itu Channie jahat. Baekkie kan mau menangkap kumbang yang ada di pohon. Tapi Channie malah memukul tangan Baekkie dan membuat kumbangnya pergi." adu Baekhyun—si anak perempuan sambil menarik ujung kemeja Changmin dengan manja.

Karena umur Changmin masih 20 tahun, ia menyuruh para murid-muridnya ini untuk tidak memanggilnya 'Seonsaengnim' karena itu terkesan membuat dirinya tampak tua. Changmin lebih suka mendengar mereka memanggilnya 'Hyung' dan 'Oppa'. Lebih nyaman untuk di dengar.

"Channie tidak jahat. Channie kan Cuma takut kumbang itu nanti menggigit tangan Baekkie. Channie tidak mau Baekkie terluka." Balas Chanyeol—si anak lelaki. Ia menatap kesal pada Baekhyun yang seakan sedang mengadu.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini jangan berkelahi dong." Lerai Changmin sambil memasang senyum tampannya. "Baekkie, niat Channie benar-benar baik kok. Channie kan sayang pada Baekkie." Ujar Changmin. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang murid. "Lalu Channie, kumbang itu tidak menggigit. Lain kali kau harus lebih bersikap baik pada Baekhyun, ne?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Changmin, kedua anak itu pun kembali berbaikan dan tampak mesra lagi. Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

**Dddrttt**

Changmin merogoh sakunya ketika ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk.

**From : Yunho Hyung**

**Bisa carikan aku sebuah tempat yang romantis. Mungkin malam ini aku akan melamar Jaejoong.**

Changmin memasang senyum lebarnya lalu segera membalas pesan sang Hyung.

**To : Yunho Hyung**

**Tentu Hyung. **

Lalu masih dengan senyum mengembangnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolahan tempat dirinya bekerja. mungkin ia akan izin untuk pulang lebih cepat setelah ini.

"Changmin Oppa keren ya. Dia tinggi dan tampan. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya ketika besar nanti." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memandang punggung Changmin yang perlahan tak terlihat lagi.

"Channie juga tampan. Nanti ketika besar, Channie akan menjadi tinggi juga seperti Changmin Hyung. jadi Baekkie harus menjadi kekasih Channie ketika besar nanti." Chanyeol berkata sambil merajuk pada Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Yasudah. kita lihat saja nanti. Baekkie tidak mau menjadi kekasih Channie, kalau Channie belum sekeren Changmin Oppa."

"Iya. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ckckck... ada-ada saja kedua anak kecil ini.

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong di kediaman gadis itu. Tepatnya di rumah megah milik keluarga Kim. Dengan jas mewahnya yang elegan, Yunho menjemput wanita yang di kasihinya itu.

Mungkin kali ini ia tidak akan melakukan pernyataan cinta lagi melainkan lamaran.

"Kita akan kemana Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ia sudah berada dalam mobil mewah Yunho.

"Ke suatu tempat dimana aku akan memberikan pernyataan cintaku yang terakhir." Ujar Yunho sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada jalan raya di depannya.

"Aahh... Aku jadi tidak sabar." balas Jaejoong yang memang sengaja menggoda Yunho.

30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai pada sebuah tempat yang sudah di pilihkan Changmin. Jaejoong mengernyit heran ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

"Tempat ini gelap sekali." Gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho pun tersenyum tipis tanpa di ketahui oleh Jaejoong.

Belum ada satu menit Yunho menghentikan mobilnya, semua lampu yang ada di sana pun menyala. Membuat tempat itu penuh dengan cahaya dalam seketika. Jaejoong menatap kagum tempat itu yang ternyata merupakan sebuah taman.

"Jaejoong-ah..." Bisik Yunho pelan.

Wanita itu pun kembali menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya setelah beberapa saat tadi masih terpukau akan indahnya taman ini.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan dengan puluhan pernyataan cintaku. Aku juga tahu kalau aku tak romantis—"

"Ssst... meskipun ini tampak sederhana tapi menurutku sangatlah romantis. Gomawo." Potong Jaejoong cepat. Yunho tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi lagi. Jaejoong-ah... maukah kau menikah denganku?" Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian yang tampak berkilauan.

"Selama ini kau selalu saja menolak pernyataan cintaku. Aku sadar mungkin saat itu kau menolak karena aku belum pantas untukmu. Namun sekarang, bukankah aku sudah menjadi pria yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang keren."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh wajah tampan dari pria yang selama ini mengaku mencintainya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Perlahan namun pasti ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal pria itu. ia mengecup bibir itu sekali lalu melepaskannya. Menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan penuh kasih.

"Apa ini cukup untuk menjawabmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan jemarinya. Memberi tanda agar Yunho segera menyematkan cincin berlian itu pada jari manisnya.

Dengan senang hati Yunho pun memasangkan cincin tersebut. Setelah itu, ia mencium kening Jaejoong lama. menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya di sana.

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae." Bisik Yunho.

"Nado saranghae."

Tidak lama setelah itu, bunyi kembang api pun mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka bisa melihat langit yang awalnya gelap pun jadi berwarna-warni dan penuh warna.

Setidaknya satu lagi kejutan yang di siapkan Changmin untuk kedua kakaknya.

Yunho pun kembali menatap Jaejoong. Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat dan menyesap bibir satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir dengan kening mereka yang saling menempel.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jae-ah."

**The End**

**words : 2.665**

**Published : 25/06/2014**

**waktu itu pernah bilang ke temenku kalau aku bakal buat FF YunJae. Temenku itu seorang YunJae Shipper yang sangat fanatik. hahahaha... semoga aja FF abalku ini bisa menghibur dia. NAOMI... This is for you, dear. hahahaha**

**Dan buat kalian juga yang membaca. jangan lupa review yaa..~~~ kalau kalian suka, bisa aja di lain waktu aku buat YunJae lagi.**


End file.
